Various Sailor Moon Stories
by Kamon772
Summary: A place where number of different Sailor Moon stories will be posted.


In world where Usagi and the Sailor Scouts were not reborn version of people that had existed a thousand years ago nor were magical girls either. They have any kind of magic at all. They were just normal everyday people that you could run into every day on the street and not even give them a second glance (their hairstyle or colors did not count since they were always viewed as normal).

However there was one major difference that still remained that cause them to stand out from your average everyday person. Every single one of them were complete and utter badass. So much so that they were able to take on youmas whenever they appeared despite the fact that they were no body special.

Usagi first encounter with youma ended with her getting her ass kicked for the majority of the fight however she managed to turn things around like the badass she was. Taking down the youma with nothing but her own two fist and well placed safe swing to the demon's head cracking its skull and then bashing it head it by repeated strike to the her down foe.

The rush she got for that fight was like nothing she had ever felt before and wanted more. She did pussy foot around with those she thought were youma when she thought one might be around. Instead she opened not with a speech but with blindly punch to the face. Of course because she had no magical powers at all there were time were she just punched a normal person in the face with her full force. Landing her into trouble that she was easily able to get out of and avoid.. for the most part.

Usually she ended up with criminal record for punch people in the face and breaking their noses many times. Though when she did manage to find a youma that when the real fight would start and her blood really get going. As while she might be completely normal without magical powers, in the end they turned out not to be needed. People were already able to use powers far beyond what is consider normal when place in the right setting. For some reason Usagi was able to tap into this power whenever she fought a youma allow her to fight them despite being a normal girl.

Sure it lead to her getting injuries that would last for days or even weeks cause this was double edge sword. The body had limits for a reason and what Usagi was doing was constantly pushing her body pass it limits. Born a natural quick healer this somehow worked into counter act the things a bit.

Strangely enough despite breaking Ami's nose because Usagi thought she was youma and punched her dead in the face. The two became friends and Ami wanted to learn how to fight like Usagi did. However that did not turn out too well as Ami got her ass kicked repeatedly and nearly killed various time. However she discover through all those ass kicking that she could just her brains to help out and leave mostly youma fighting to Usagi.

Which help lessen Usagi's growing criminal record for breaking people's noses from thing they were youmas. As Ami became the brains and Usagi was the brawns of the little youma fighting duo. The thrill that Usagi got from fighting youma which in turn allow her to release the limiters on her body giving access the power she need to do it. Ami got similar thrill for thinking of ways to deal with youmas and even ways to detect them despite them have whatever form they might be hiding in.

The Rei Hino of this world was no miko. In this world instead miko she was trained by her grandfather to be Sohei or warrior monk. That pretty much all she was able to truly do. She still did fire reading however that was merely for show as she could not see anything within the fire. In fact for a long time she had to be kept away from fire cause her grandfather was worried she get too close to the flame.

This Rei was a pyromaniac that was obsessed with fire. Modified lighters, just watching things burn, and anything else that dealt with the element. She just could not tear herself away from it no matter how hard she tried. Of course since her father was a politician and he did not want his pyromaniac child to draw any unwanted attention. She was sent to live with her grandfather who managed to at least get her unhealthy obsession with flames under control at least a bit.

Before she lit everything she could on fire merely to watch it burn leaving her with many burn scars on her fingers and hands as result. She even lit herself on fire many times when she underestimated the strength of flame she had lit. Once merely staring at herself as she stood there burning like real life human torch before someone managed to come and put her out.

Rei managed to curb her pyromaniac nature not so much for her father but for her grandfather who she looked up more then her own father that sent her away. He did not understand nor did anyone around him either. She was not too sure about how her mother would have felt as around the time she became a pyromaniac that was also when her mother had died.

Then something that changed her life again happened. She met a strange girl named Usagi that tried punching her in face after she was playing around with her modified lighters. Another girl, Ami appeared apologizing for her friend while the blond just still want to fight. Her blood was boiling and she wanted fight someone anyone at the moment. Ami was about to calm her friend down as there were time when her desire to fight overrode her common sense and reason. It was then that youma did appear and Rei lit them on fire with her lighter. She was about put them out when Ami stopped her and actually made the flames stronger to the point where it killed the youma. With Rei just standing there staring at youma corpse as it burned, even poking at with a stick she picked up off the ground. While Usagi was pissed she could kill the youma herself.

Rei joined up with Usagi and Ami almost right after this as this was something she always wanted to do but never really could before. Seeing living things burn it was something she always found astounding. There was just something about that she could not draw her eyes away from. However do such a things was wrong even when it was herself that only one getting burned. However most youma were bad and deserve to burn for what they had done or would attempt to do. This would be a positive use and outlet for her pyromania and Ami seem like person that prevent her from going out control. She did for Usagi so why not her as well.


End file.
